


Mike's Return

by linzclair219



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fake Character Death, I give you permission to use this as how you bring mike back., M/M, Mike Dodds lives, NBC if you're hellbent on not letting barisi be a thing, Returning Home, Reunion Sex, Reunions, True Love, Ugh, i can't with these two, well take note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzclair219/pseuds/linzclair219
Summary: Hello all! Another Saturday, another post!Hope you enjoy this all! Based off an idea posted on my other SVU Tumblr, Dorisi-my-dears.Anywho, hope you all had a good week! I'm off to do some homework!





	Mike's Return

The closer Mike gets to the door, the sweatier his palms grow. He wishes for a split second, before the elevator door opens onto the fourth floor, that he’d needed to get buzzed in. That a friendly old guy hadn’t just let Mike walk in, no questions asked. He would’ve wondered, any other day, just how little time this man must’ve lived in New York. Mike was a stranger.

People don’t let strangers into their buildings.

They certainly don’t let them back into their homes.  

His heart picks up speed the closer he gets to the door, so loud it fills his ears. When he finds the door he wants, he knocks extra hard to be sure he’s heard.

“Just a sec!” That voice sends a million memories flooding back, breathing new life into old thoughts. He hasn’t heard Sonny’s real voice in…

Oh god…

Could it really be? Over a year? A year and a half since he’s heard that sweet, thickly accented voice actually hit his ears?

The door opens, and there he is. There he is, dressed in some lazy clothes, all blonde hair and blue eyes.

Wide blue eyes. Wide with shock. He tilts his head, his mouth falling open just slightly, while the loose hair on top of his head trembles. So does his jaw.

“Sonny…”

“No…” he breathes “no…n-no…” his hand tightens on the edge of the door as he stares back at Mike, taking him all in. “No…no way, no fucking way-“

“Sonny, it’s me. Really.”

“No, no you…” His breath hitches. “No. I buried you.” Mike sees the emotions that fight back and forth over Sonny’s face. They alternate. Flashes of angry lighting and rumbles of deeply pained thunder. “I-I watched you get lowered into the ground. I…I…this is a trick.”

“It’s not a trick, Sonny.”

“Yes it is! This is a goddamn trick! What the hell do you want with me, huh?”

“Sonny please-“

“How the fuck am I supposed to know you’re really Mike?” Sonny points an accusing finger at him.  “That’s impossible. It’s impossible.”

Mike’s resolve wavers, and his heart starts to ache. “Sonny…I…it’s me.”

His lip trembles, and Mike’s heart quakes at the way his eyes glisten. “Prove it.”

“How?”

“Tell me something only Mike could know. Now. Before I slam this door in your stupid fucking face.”

_What do I know? What do I know? What do…_

“Do you still have my shirt?”

Sonny stares back, his question tightly controlled. “What shirt?”

“Not all of them, but…did you save my red shirt? My foreclosed farmer shirt?”

Sonny’s mouth drops open. His hands fly up to his mouth, covering the lower half of his face. He breathes, deep, inhaling a few times.

And then his arms are around this Mike, who must be his Mike. Who he wants so desperately to be his Mike.

The real Mike.

Sonny buries his nose against Mike’s shoulder and takes a deep, sniffling breath.

“it’s you” Sonny sobs against his shoulder, and Mike does the same thing back. He catches hints of faded soap, mixed with Sonny’s natural scent. “Where’d you go? Where’d you go? Where the hell did you go?” Sonny’s voice plays on, but Mike can’t think to answer him. Mike can’t think. All he can do is breathe in, his own nose stuffed.

“You’re still here…” Mike’s voice shocks his own ears with how high it is. A hand threads into his hair, and Mike wants to cry from joy, not from sorrow like all those nights in the suburbs of Buffalo, when his bed was too big for himself and he ached for some tangible memory of his love. Now those nights are washed away, a series of events that live in the past, exclusively in the past. Those memories have no place in their embrace.

Sonny pulls back, his face pink and tear stained, and those perfectly sized hands rest on either side of Mike’s face. “Oh my god…oh my god…”

“I know.” Mike sniffles while the tears trickle down his face. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t…I couldn’t…I-I-" before Mike can panic at the memory of his first night alone, his first night as a dead man, Sonny’s lips are crushed against his own. Mike’s arms tighten around Sonny’s waist as he opens his mouth to this hard, desperate kiss. He lets himself be consumed by those soft, pink lips Mike had dreamed about. He nips at Sonny’s lower lip when he pulls away, but it’s necessary. They need to breathe, and they really can’t do it through their sniffling.

“You’re staying?” Sonny asks between pants. There’s a tremor in the hand that caresses Mike’s cheek. Mike nod, and the knot of fear that had been holding fast in his throat unwinds.

“I’m home. I’m home, and I’m here to stay.”

Sonny pulls Mike in completely from the hallway and slams the door shut. A moment later Mike’s back is pressed against that door, while Sonny’s hungry mouth consumes Mike’s, and the hands that had been touching his head are pinning Mike’s shoulders. A shiver runs down Mike’s spine, because he knows how amazing it feels when Sonny holds him down. How satisfying it is to have this man’s entire weight pressing down on him, overwhelming him, enrapturing him. Mike knows what’s going to happen next, and already his body is reacting to it. Then again, so is Sonny’s. He can feel it where their hips press together. How Sonny’s cock is already twitching to life.

Mike grinds his hips against Sonny’s, and he’s rewarded with a low moan right into his mouth. Another shiver goes through him, this one going straight to Mike’s cock. God, how he’s _missed_ those sounds. Mike nibbles on Sonny’s lip, hoping for another one of those sounds, which again he gets. A cross between a moan and a purr, before Sonny pulls away. His usually pink lips are red and slick, and his eyes are black.

“I wanna see you,” Sonny breathes the words, hot and hard against Mike’s lips.

“Yes,” Mike blurts out, like that makes perfect sense. But Sonny knows, how Mike can lose his words when he’s in the heat of the moment. That hasn’t changed. Sonny grabs Mike by the hand and leads him to the bedroom, though he keeps looking back. Like he’s checking to make sure Mike is really there.

When their bedroom door closes they just stop a moment and look at each other. Really look. Take each other in. Sonny’s lips are still throbbing from the impassioned kiss, but he wants to slow down. He wants to take some time. He reaches out and again caresses Mike’s cheek, which is soft and freshly shaven. Not sporting the several days’ worth of stubble he used to be so fond of, and not growing the beard that Mike had kept undercover, that Sonny knew nothing about. Mike rests a hand over his and squeezes it gently. Mike stares back at Sonny as his hand leaves Sonny’s, sliding down to his shirt, slowly undoing his buttons. One at a time. Sonny’s gaze stays locked onto Mike’s, until they pick up on something else. On something that tells Sonny definitively, that this is his Mike.

The bit of raised skin, leftover from Mike’s run-in with Greg Yates, just visible under his tank top. Sonny moves the fabric completely out of the way and leans in, pressing his lips to it. The scar is lighter than he remembers, but he can still feel it intrude into his mouth. He licks gently at the healed wound, again reminding himself that this is all real. Mike’s eyes close at the warmth spreading over his skin from the saliva and from Sonny’s breath. He breathes evenly, relishing in the feeling. His eyes only open when Sonny pulls away, and he watches Sonny pull his shirt off over his head. He’s more defined than Mike remembers, the outlines of a six pack and pectorals stronger than they once were. Mike reaches out and slides a hand over the muscle, which is still covered by a layer of warm flesh.

“Wow” he murmurs. Sonny chuckles.

“Stop,” Sonny whispers, a halfhearted request further undercut by his smile.

“I just…you’re more beautiful than I remember.”

“Mikey,” he chuckles again but doesn’t stop his hand as it works up over his body, then rests on his shoulder. With his arm outstretched, again Sonny picks up on something. Only this time it’s new. He takes Mike’s arm and gently twists it over, giving himself a better look at the side of his bicep muscle. The one that was blank when he last saw Mike. Now…

“I got it undercover,” Mike answers. Sonny’s fingers slide up his arm, leaving tracks of warmth that make him shiver, before resting on the tribal looking sun tattooed on his flesh.

“You…you…”

“I missed you.” Mike’s breath hitches again. “I-I wanted something that I could look at myself and remember you.”

“Wow,” Sonny’s fingertips trace the pattern within the small circle. Mike remembers being in that tattoo shop, trying to bond with a bunch of neo-Nazis. When one insisted on buying him a tattoo, there was only one thing he wanted.

“I never stopped thinking about you” Mike blurts out, and Sonny’s eyes meet his again. Mike looks scared. A look that makes Sonny’s own heart start racing. “I mean it, I never stopped thinking about you or stopped loving you. I promise. You don’t know how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you, I did, I really-“

The kiss that stops him is soft, just enough to cut his sentence off. Mike’s tongue stills, and he relaxes into the arms that encircle his waist.

“Lucky for us I’m a griever,” Sonny jokes, their foreheads resting together, their noses touching. “I’m still in love with you. I didn’t move on. I couldn’t.”

“Really?” Mike asks, voice mixed with sadness and relief.

“Really,” Sonny agrees, and kisses him once again. “How could I move on from you? How could I possibly move past the love of my life?”

Tears spring up and trickle over Mike’s cheeks, and his lips tremble as they pull into a smile. “I’m so relieved. I was so scared-“

Sonny shushes him, and he presses their lips together for another tender kiss. Their lips stick together when they pull away, like magnets longing to stay together. “You don’t have to be scared. Never again. You’re home now.”

“I’m home,” Mike agrees, and kisses him again. Now their hands go to open each other’s pants. Sonny undoes Mike’s belt, and Mike pulls Sonny’s drawstring. Their pants pool at their ankles, and Mike steps out of his shoes before Sonny starts pulling them towards the bed. Mike’s body relaxes as the familiar bed cradles him, the cool sheets soothing what’s left of his intensity. Mike hums at the way Sonny feels when he straddles his hips, pressing him into that mattress, pinning him down. He’s ready and willing to give himself up to Sonny, and Sonny knows it in the way that Mike’s legs relax, spreading slightly. Sonny continues to kiss Mike, only stopping when his tank top, the last item of clothing separating them, gets lifted off of his body. Mike rests his head back against what used to be- what are now again- his pillows, and gazes up at Sonny.

Sonny finds one of Mike’s hands and brings it to his lips, kissing down his arm and onto his shoulder. Again he kisses that shoulder mark, but this time he keeps going. Down over Mike’s chest. Down over his still defined stomach. Down to Mike’s newest scar. The one he never got to see. He kisses the hole that the bullet had made, while the lines radiating out from it push against his lips. The love from their moment crowds out the flashes of embittered hatred that always happen when Gary Munson comes to mind. All that pain. All that anger.

And he’d given them the perfect opportunity to take his Mike away. That new anger pushes a growl out of his mouth, and his hands clutch at Mike’s thigh and hand, the parts of Mike he’s holding. Mike breathes in deep, the sensation of wet heat making his length harden up once again. He’s fantasized about this moment for over a year, and still Sonny makes it better than he’d dreamed it could be by taking his time.

Sonny’s mouth keeps going south, just teasing Mike’s hip before going on to his legs. He parts at the sensitive skin on Mike’s inner thighs and goes to town. He bites and rolls the skin between his teeth before licking at it, relishing in the feel of tender flesh and the sounds that Mike produces. Mewls, high and strangled, as the teasing pushes him closer to the edge. God, Mike’s glad he’d taken care of himself the day before or he might’ve orgasmed right there. He’s waiting for that tongue to dip further, to slide down between his cheeks and into his center and god he wants…but Sonny stops. He pulls away and scatters a few kisses as he comes back up Mike’s body. He plants an extra firm kiss on Mike’s lips to silence his needy whines while Sonny’s hand fumbles with their nefarious drawer.

Mike laughs against Sonny’s lips when he sees the tube of lubricant, in the exact same nearly-empty state it had been a year ago.

“Does lube expire?” Sonny asks, and again they laugh, Mike gently smacking his lover’s chest.

“Does it matter?”

Still laughing, Sonny shakes his head and kisses him. They kiss as Sonny goes through his practiced moves of squeezing out a dab of lube and pressing it against Mike’s sphincter. Mike shivers again, his skin raising in a layer of goosebumps while Sonny’s fingers press into his body, an action Mike only tried on himself once in all his lonely months. It sure didn’t feel as good as it does now. Sonny’s sure fingers reaching inside of Mike and finding his prostate with little effort. Sonny remembers his body so completely.

It takes more work, and more lubricant, for Sonny to push into Mike’s body. The tightness where their bodies meets makes them both groan, their breath mingling. But it’s slow goings, the way it’s supposed to be. Slow and easy. Just like before. Just like their first time, when Mike had been so worried about being hurt and Sonny had taken his time getting accustomed to his inexperience then too. And again, Mike feels an affectionate warmth bloom in his chest as their bodies slowly move together. Mike’s hands caress Sonny’s sides and chest before moving to touch his back, which has a new degree of definition too. He pulls Sonny down for kisses that get hotter and breathier each time. His hands reach into Sonny’s hair and down to his hips. They travel, searching and remembering every part of this body that he’s longed for.

They don’t talk, but their breath still gets louder, forming into pleading gasps and, as Sonny’s pace quickens, into moans. They both feel the tightening that preludes an orgasm building in them. Sonny feels it in the way Mike’s thighs twitch and jump where they’re wrapped around Sonny’s hips. Mike’s moans increase every time they do, the fresh bruises giving him zings of pleasurable pain.

Sonny doesn’t ask if Mike’s close. Instead, his had wraps around Mike’s length, and he starts pumping him in time with his thrusts. And of course, it pushes Mike further. That, the pressure of Sonny’s length thrusting into him, and the feeling of his prostate being hit every so often, it’s too much.

It’s enough to bring on the wave of pleasure that his orgasm triggers. And it’s enough to pulls Sonny along too. After a moment, he can feel Sonny’s own orgasm being released into his body, again a sensation Mike had wet dreams over. How he’d longed to feel this close to Sonny again. To feel each other in their most vulnerable and primal of places, stripped of all their decency and restraints and just letting their bodies roil in pleasure.

Again, that affection that’s filling Mike’s chest holds steady as Sonny’s body lowers on top of him. Mike’s eyes close, and he’s sure he could fall asleep. He meditates on the feeling of their bodies breathing together, moving together. Relaxing together. After a while, Mike can’t tell how long with his eyes closed, one of Sonny’s hands moves up to touch Mike cheek. He flicks his eyes open to meet Sonny’s blue eyes, still distorted from orgasm. Again, Mike smiles.

“Wow,” Sonny murmurs. “I can’t believe it.”

“Believe what?” Mike asks, and tucks a longer strand of Sonny’s hair behind his ear. He’s a few weeks overdue for a haircut.

“This. This. I thought I’d never get to do this again.” Sonny strokes Mike’s cheek. Mike rests his palm over Sonny’s lean forearm.

“Tell the truth? Me too. I was…scared. That you were moved on. And that you’d moved.”

“Nope. I’m still here.” Sonny kisses him softly. “Still here, still grieving.”

The warmth in Mike’s chest tightens. “I’m so sorry I put you through all that, I never meant to-“

Once again, Sonny’s lips silence him. Mike kisses back after a moment, and he’s reminded just how pleasurable the act of kissing is, and how his lips have longed for it for…yes…a year and a half.

“You’re home now. You’re home and that’s all that matters.”

Mike’s eyes close. He holds Sonny close and listens to his lover’s breath and heartbeat, the only sounds that fill his ears.

Mike is home. That’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Another Saturday, another post! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this all! Based off an idea posted on my other SVU Tumblr, Dorisi-my-dears. 
> 
> Anywho, hope you all had a good week! I'm off to do some homework!


End file.
